A new beginning (3 part)
by 2341Lisa
Summary: Allison answers: 'Because my father is a hunter. Just like I was before the bite.' Derek stares at Allison with sock in his eyes when Danny said 'That's right we never told you how we got bitten.' 'You never really pushed into my past... so I didn't want to push into yours.' Derek said. (Already working on the next part)


Derek was three months pregnant, which mean he only has four months to go. He is very happy even thought he is very tired and sleeps a lot, his morning sickness don't stick to just mornings and everyone is very protecting... especially Stiles.

Since the time that Stiles claimed him he moved into Stiles's room. So when he wants to he can be alone but most of the time he lays on the couch in the living room, so that they can all see him and are happy because they know he is fine and the pack can be close to him. It's also a plus because the couch is smaller than the bed so when Stiles lies down next to him he is closer.

So this is what Derek is doing now, lying on the couch with a cover tightly round him and his back to Stiles, when Allison comes down from her room with her phone telling Stiles that her dad wants to speak to him. Stiles gets up takes the phone and goes outside to talk. Everybody is in the living room when Stiles comes back and says ''I'm going into the town to meet Allison's dad. All of you sty here and don't get into trouble. Allison I would take you with me but this seems more like official pack business, so for now I will go alone and later you can be with your dad alone.''

Allison accepts that without putting a fight.

After Stiles leaves they all stay in the living room with Derek. Derek is curious why Stiles was so uneasy with the fact that he must meet with Allison father, that's why he asks the pack.

Allison answers: ''Because my father is a hunter. Just like I was before the bite.''

Derek stares at Allison with sock in his eyes when Danny said ''That's right we never told you how we got bitten.''

''You never really pushed into my past... so I didn't want to push into yours.'' Derek said.

''Almost all of us got the bite because we would either die without it or we really needed it to make through the day.'' Isaac said as he looked into his hands.

Derek sensed Iscaac's discomfort so without thinking he got up, went to Iscaac and hug him. Iscaac tensed up so Derek realized him quickly and said ''Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.''

Iscaac quickly said ''No you didn't. I was just surprised.'' He blushed a little when he add ''I kind of liked it.'' So Derek hugged him again.

''Seems like your hormones are at work here.'' Erica joked.

''Just a little bit has this to do with hormones.'' Derek said. ''Mostly it's because now that I am claimed by Stiles and he is you alpha I see you as my pups.'' They all looked ad Derek with big eyes. ''It's part of being an Nuri. So if I act too much like a mum, would to you then you have to tell me and I will stop.''

Iscaac smiled said ''We don't really mind... Well I certainly don't.''

Mean time Stiles meets up with Chris, Allison dad. ''So what's going on?'' Stiles asks him.

''Hunters are coming through Beacon Hills for a job they have further from here. But I am concerned that they plan to do more than just stop here on their way and they don't always fallow the code.'' Chris said with worried eyes.

''Shit. Are you serious?'' Stiles said angry. ''They really know how to pick other time.''

Chris looked at Stiles than said ''You look more worried than usually. When I come to you with news like this you mostly say that you will just lay low. What is so different this time?''

Stiles sigs ''I am only telling you this because I trust you and because you always help us. I recently took a mate... and he is three months pregnant.''

Chris stared at Stiles than said just one word ''Crap.''

''Yeah. I can't bring them into danger. I have to think of something.''

''They already know that I will be here. So at lease we have that covered. Then come up with a plan if something does happen.'' Is the only thing Chris said back. Chris knows that Stiles is really serious about protecting his pack and family. ''But for now it seems like the only thing we can do is wait.''

''Yeah I know... But that doesn't mean I like it.'' Stiles said irritated.

At the same time Derek sits in the house and listens to the story of how they met Stiles.

''Allison and I were the first to have meet Stiles.'' Scott starts. ''It was 5 years ago when Stiles was 18 and I was 16, Allison was 17. By then Stiles was already alone.'' Everyone got sad by that. ''You know that his mom died when he was 15 and his dad a couple of months after he turn 18.''

''We meet him some time after that.'' Allison said. ''Me and my dad got a word that there is a rouge werewolf ruining around in Beacon Hills, so we came here to take care of it. But we accidently wanted to kill Scott. That's when Stiles showed up.''

''I was going home one night when something attacked me. The next thing I knew I was turning into something and two days later someone was trying to kill me.'' Scott added.

''He explains that the werewolf we are looking for is and alpha. He also offered his help, he said is because this is still his territory even if he is the only one and no one has the right to bite someone without his approval. He was pissed.'' Allison said.

''So Stiles wasn't the one who bit you?'' Derek asks Scott.

''No he wasn't. I'm the only one of his betas that was not bitten by him. But he still is my alpha and he was the one who tough me control of my wolf.'' Scott said with determined eyes.

Allison took Scott's hand in hers and continued. ''We accepted his help and took down the alpha but I was serious hurt. I wouldn't make it to the hospital so Stiles asked my dad if he can give me the bite. And you already know his answer.'' Allison said as she slightly flashed her yellow ayes.

Derek nodded.

''After that he told my dad that I have to stay here so he can teach me control after that I can leave with him. But after some time I fell in love with Scott and I like it here. So I stayed and my dad continued alone. He still has contact with me regularly and keeps the hunters away from this aria.'' Allison finished.

''I was next.'' Erica slightly smiled at Derek where she sat next to Boyd. ''I had weary serious epilepsy. I spent most of the time in a hospital. Stiles helped me one time and I was really lucky that he was there. Then one day he came to me and said if I want to change myself. I spent the one week with them before he gave me the bite.''

Iscaac hugged Derek tightly and said ''Than it was me. Both my mom and brother died when I was young. My father wasn't a nice man. I spend most of my time locked away and I was often bruised. One day, when I was 16, I was running from the house and I went into the forest when Stiles found me. He told me I can stay with him for a while. When he found out about my dad he got really mad and said that if I wish I can stay with him and Allison in this house, but I have to know that they are a little different. That's how I found about werewolves. I became one a couple days later.''

Derek hugged Iscaac more than asked. ''Did all of you become werewolves before you were 18?''

''I was the last and I was 18 while Stiles was 20.'' Danny said. ''You already know that we are all younger than Stiles. I knew Jackson since we were both children and I was dating Iscaac for I think it was six months when one day hunters came to the house and started shooting. They didn't know that I was human and I didn't know about them yet. I was shoot while they fought. Stiles came to me and gave me I choice and I took it.''

''Before Danny came I was the line that was bitten.'' Boyd said calmly. ''I was I'm a foster home for a while and mostly I kept for myself. When suddenly this chick started to follow me around, it was really creepy.''

''Hey that's mean.'' Erica started to complain. ''I know for a fact that you didn't really mind.''

Derek laughs just a little.

Boyd smiled and continued ''What I really wanted was a family. Somewhere I belonged. It wasn't long after that that Stiles came to me because apparently he wanted to see who Erica was following around the town. Before I knew it I was spending most of my time here. After some weeks Stiles asked me to sty while they all went to grab food and he told me that he knows that I like Erica back just before he told me about werewolves. I was really happy when he asked me if I wanted to be like them and join his pack.''

''Jackson and I were turned at the same time.'' Lydia said while she was sitting on Jackson's lap. ''Jackson was driving me home after a date when a deer came down the road.''

''I avoided it but the car turned around and down the hill. We were trapped inside when Stiles and the gang came. They saved us but we both have broken bones and internal bleeding.''

''So Stiles explained as fast as possible how he can save us... And we took it.'' Lydia finished.

''When most of us turned 18 we moved into this house.'' Scott said.

''And they have been a pain in my ass ever since.'' Stiles said from the doorway.

''Oh come on you love us and you know it.'' Erica said with a smirk on her face.

Stiles smiled at that while he came do Derek kissed him and sat on his side. Derek hide his face in Stiles's neck and took a deep breath before he said: ''I come from a big family. We also lived in a house like this one, deep into the woods.'' Stiles sensed Derek's sadness so he whispered ''You don't have to tell us you know.''

''Yeah I know... But I want to.'' Derek said as he looked at Stiles. ''We mostly kept to ourselves and didn't bother anyone. One day hunters came and burned our house to the ground with my entire family still in it.'' Derek voice started to shake and Smiles took him into his arms. ''Me and my sister were at shopping for more beer when it happened. In the morning we had a huge reunion with all of our family... But in the evening there was just me and Laura left. That happened when I was 16. Then for the next years we were constantly moving, since even thought that she was my alpha she still wasn't enough to make sure nobody took me against my will.'' Derek felt like he was going to start crying and his hormones really weren't helping. ''When I was 21 we were attacked they killed Laura and took me with them.'' At this point Derek was crying and Stiles pushed him against himself as much as possible. Soon the whole pack is near him to comfort him.

''Shh it's goanna be okay. You are safe here. I won't let anything to happen to you.'' Stiles whispered.

After Derek was asleep Stiles turned to the pack ''There are hunters coming through here. We are not sure if they will be also after us or are they really just stopping here... But we are not taking any chances, there has to be at least one or two around Derek, more if he leaves the house. We will lay really low and hope that they don't come after us...'' Then he whispers ''There is no way I am letting any of you to get hurt... Especial Derek.'' Then he got up and took Derek to their room.


End file.
